The Danger of Deduction
by goanago
Summary: Neo and Trinity enter to the Matrix to rescue Morpheus, leaving behind them a building full of dead bodies. The British goverment shocked for the sudden attack, asks for the advice of Mr. Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not owe neither the Matrix nor Sherlock's characters. The next story has been made for entertaining purposes only. (The whole story! so I won't put disclaimers on every chapter. One should be enough) **

* * *

******The Danger of Deduction  
**

**Chapter one  
**

After a really exhausting morning, doctor Watson was heavily climbing up the stairs from 221B Baker Street. He frowned at his flatmate, who was half running, half hopping through the stairs.

Sherlock had not slept for three days straight, and he had nothing on his system but a couple of sandwiches John had made him eaten last night, and of course a couple of nicotine patches. And yet, it was John the one crawling up the stairs!

They were having lots of work lately. Since Sherlock had became the _Reichenbach hero_ people came daily with many cases. It didn't matter how many would Sherlock reject, there were always more of them. The worst part of it, at least for Sherlock, was that the cases were too easy, and too ordinary. And there was the media to deal with, too. The last three days, for example, they had solved three different cases, but they had to attend to four different public ceremonies.

And Watson had his hospital shift too.

"No! NO! NOOO!" Sherlock's voice came down the stairs, making John hurry.

"What? What happened?" he asked, slaming the door and getting to the kitchen.

"Ten minutes, John!" his flatmate answered reaching him with two striders and putting a small plastic container under his nose "TEN MINUTES!"

John stepped back glaring at the little container, then turning to Sherlock looking confused.

"What. is. that?"

"Oh come on! It's been on your fridge over 36 hours now" he answared impatianly "Those are the tissues I was supposed to embed. Even you must had noted them!"

John rolled his eyes "What about them?" he asked returning to the living room. Sherlock start pacing around the room without answering. After a while, he started to slow down until he finally stopped and flopped down onto his couch.

"Nothing" he answered barely raising his voice and throwing the container away "They can't tell us anything now. The samples had to be in xylene exactly 12 hours otherwise they get decolourised and shriveled. Making the cuts and the observations inaccurate" he covered his face with both hands "I will need more proofs for the Durham case"

"Am I interrupting?"

Mrs. Hudson enter the room with a big tray full of food wich smelled wonderfull! John realized he was starving.

"Not at all Mrs. Hudson" smiled John

"I thought you might be hungry" their landlady smiled back setting the tray on their coffee table "Now you're always busy with all the people coming here looking for you" she said slightly shaking her head as she disliked having too many people around. Then she turned and walked to the door "But as you keep finding little time to enjoy yourselves, you'll be fine" she said closing the door after leaving.

John rolled his eyes for such a comment, and looked at Sherlock. He hadn't moved at all, so John started eating in silence.

"You need to eat, Sherlock!" he snapped at him, after a while.

His flatmate just ignored him.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock lowered his hands and gave John a questioning look.

"You haven't eaten anything but the two sandwiches I gave you yesterday" John scolded him.

The doorbell rang. Sherlock jumped out the sofa, taking John by surprise, and ran to the window.

"Who is it?" John asked

"Mycroft" Sherlock whispered, watching his car.

They first heard Mrs Hudson quick steps, hurring to answer the door. Then the heavy and firm steps from Sherlock's big brother climbing up the stairs.

Sherlock returned to the sofa, reaching for the food tray. He was determined to ignore him.

"Sherlock" aknowledged Mycroft, staying at the door frame.

Sherlock looked up immediately and raised an eyebrow.

"From one to ten?"

"Nine" Mycroft emphasized the word

Sherlock looked interested for a moment and then he returned to an indifferent expression.

"I'm eating"

Mycroft glanced at the food tray.

"You can hear the details while you _eat_"

"No"

Mycroft stepped in "I've got no time to your little caprices" he snapped at him

John decided to interfer watching Sherlock's venomous look.

"It's been three days since your brother had any sleep or a proper meal... " he said trying to sooth the conversation.

"You. are. not. getting. me. into your little political scandals" Sherlock interrupted him with his eyes fixed on Mycforft's.

"Two individuals broke into the Ministry of Defense; killed at least 30 people, put a bomb and stole a helicopter to escape" burst out Mycroft "the helicopter was brought down (into the Shad Anderson bank, I must add) and yet, their bodies were not to be found. They got away somehow"

"Two?" John was skeptical "Just two?"

"Sounds like you've got a big problem to solve" Sherlock sounded bored "There's the door"

Mycroft grined inwardly. Sherlock was interested.

"I can get you thirty minutes to eat" he said and turning around he left the room.

Sherlock kept looking at the empty door with vacant eyes.

"We're going, aren't we?" asked John

"Nine" Sherlock muttered, more to himself than to John. Then he looked up "Nine's serious"

"But, you already knew it was something serious" John was looking him questioningly

"When was the last time my brother waited for my permission to enter the room?" Sherlock said "If you have already finished eating, turn on the TV and watch the news. I need you to know everything there is to know about the attack" he said standing up and taking his coat

"¿And where are _you_ going?" asked John

"I'm getting more patches" answer Sherlock turning around

John gave a little snort "You need _food_!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Digestion is a waist of energy and time. And I need both to solve a case" he said as he got his scarf

John shook his head "_Before..._" he remarked "...you could afford... _torturing_ your body for a difficult case, because they didn't happen very often..." Sherlock head to the door with John at his tail "...but now the cases are piling up. And if you keep on doing this..." Sherlock turned amused, waiting for John to finish his threat. John frowned "...You know better than anybody what you are doing to your body"

"Exactly John" he said "I know. And although I am somehow flattered with your concern on my eating habits, you must know my body answers perfectly well to the needs of my job. DO NOT forget watching the news. If you need to write something important down do it"

And with those final words he walked out the room.

* * *

******************This is the english version of _Peligrosas Deducciones_**

**********First english fic... Im kind of excited!**

**I hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon...Merry Christmas everybody! **

**Just one little thing my cousin is helping me translating the story so the chapters will take a day longer to be updated than in the spanish version! I thought you should know XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 2  
**

Thirty minutes later, John and Sherlock were heading to the Ministry of Defense.

During the drive doctor Watson told Sherlock what the news said about the attack. And it wasn't much, they didn't even say the number of assailants. They only named the deceased and showed some comments of the people who saw how the helicopter had crashed. It seemed there wasn't an official version of the facts yet.

The car Mycroft had sent them stopped one street away from the place. The driver got off the car and opened the door for them.

When they got off the car they saw that the whole block had been closed. There where two fire trucks and at least five police cars.

Before getting in, Sherlock beckoned John to follow him.

They surrounded the building. Sherlock had his brow slightly furrowed.

On the right side of the building he pointed John all the broken glass and the numerous cartridge cases that covered the sidewalk. Sherlock took one of them watching it carefully and then he put it into his pocket. They arrived to the building's front again and Sherlock bent over a small stain on the stairs and silently pointed it out to John.

They continued their way to the main entrance, where Lestrade was waiting for them. He looked nervous.

"I wasn't expecting you here, Lestrade" greeted Sherlock coldly.

"Apparently my team just drew our chief superintendent's attention for our many solved cases…" he told them with a look of amusement on his eyes "…so, this baby's mine" he finished with a worried tone on his voice.

"Congratulations" said John raising and eyebrow

Lestrade half smiled. Without another word he turned and the three of them entered to what used to be the lobby.

John couldn't help but to remember the assaults in Afghanistan as he saw the burned bodies of at least 20 people lying down the ground. An unpleasant smell of burned flesh was all over the place. All walls and columns were covered with holes of all sizes. He had never seen so much destruction inside one building.

"Security cameras show a woman and a man entering to the lobby and just how they start shooting all of the security guards…" Sherlock started rounding the room carefully observing the walls, then he started walking through the bodies as the inspector gave them the details "…they called for backup…" Lestrade paused, watching the dead bodies covering the floor "…then they went to the elevator... and the last thing we see is how a bomb explodes from within. We think they went up the elevator's hatch and cut off the cables 'cause they somehow got to the building's roof as the elevator crashed down making the bomb exploded"

"Are there any other elevators in the building?" asked Sherlock

"Yes, the service elevators" he answered "but they are not safe to use yet... we still don't know the damage the bomb made on the building, we will have to take the stairs"

"And those are safe?" ironized John.

"We'll go on the elevators" said Sherlock pointedly

"The building. is. not. stable" the inspector remarked

"Of course it is" said Sherlock watching the room "main support structures weren't damaged"

Lestrade seemed uncertain.

"Are you sure?" He didn't like the idea of climbing up all those stairs _again_ either

Sherlock looked back at him impatiently.

"All right" he accepted leading them to the service elevators.

"On the roof they stole the helicopter..." Lestrade were saying as they came out the elevator "overflew the right side of the building and shot at one of the offices on this floor" he lead them to another destroyed room where there were three other bodies, some tables and chairs dumped on the floor.

Sherlock paced the room observing the bodies and the things on the floor, then he got to the window turning his back and watching the room from that point.

"Let's go to the roof" he said.

On the roof there was a forense's group of specialists who were checking 10 more bodies there. John couldn't believe only two people had cause all that disaster. At one sign of Lestrade they stopped their work and watched all Sherlock's moves.

Sherlock studied the bodies for a while.

"Where did the helicopter crashed?" he asked standing up and heading to the exit door.

"6 blocks from here" answered the inspector, as John and him followed Sherlock to the elevators.

When they got out of the building Lestrade lead the way to his police car.

"I'll get a cab, thank you" said Sherlock

"Not if you want to arrive before Christmas" answered Lestrade opening the back door for them.

"I'm walking, then" he replied stubbornly

"Six blocks?" John frowned "I'm going with Lestrade" he said getting into the police car.

"Get out of there, John" Sherlock ordered him

"Start walking, Sherlock or we'll have to wait ages for you- he replied from within the car.

Lestrade started the engine

Sherlock clenched his fists in anger, then took a big breath and without any other word got into the car with John.

Even then it took 10 minutes to arrive to the Shad Anderson bank where the helicopter had crashed.

The place was unrecognizable. They had evacuated the building and closed the streets. The front part of the building was totally destroyed with black smoke raising up the sky.

The helicopter had crashed into the building, so they could only see the tail of it from the street.

When they arrived to the building's gates John looked up "Any casualties?" he asked

"13 people were injured... 4 of them badly wounded" answered Lestrade "and... one dead"

They got into the building and headed to the elevators. Lestrade pushed the 13 button and waited untill the doors got closed.

The helicopter was totally destroyed.

Sherlock only gave a quick glance at it, and walked to the window, where a firefighter was still bombing water to the smoking remains of the floor.

John approached slowly and carefully to the helicopter.

"How could they possibly survived to... this?"

"Oh John" Sherlock rolled his eyes "they weren't_ on_ the helicopter when it crashed" he said impatiently taking his mobile out from his coat.

Lestrade looked surprised

"Where were they, then?" he asked

Sherlock just pointed out to the building across the street and kept typing on his mobile. John and Lestrade got closer to the window; they only saw a cracked window on the tenth floor, just at the middle of the building.

"Sherlock...?" start asking Lestrade

"There is no time for questions" Sherlock interrupted him keeping his mobile on his coat "You need to go to that building and ask for the security record of the rooftop or the lobby if they don't have it. You are looking for three suspects, not two. Identify each dead body and VERIFY their backgrounds, there are bodies which shouldn't be there. Send me the security video from the Ministry of Defense..."

He was interrupted by an erotic moan coming from his coat pocket.

John rolled his eyes.

Lestrade raised his eyebrows "You haven't changed it yet?"

Sherlock got his mobile again and read the message.

"We have to go, John"

"Wait!" said Lestrade

Sherlock turned "What?" he asked impatiently

"What did you m...?"

"That shouldn't be there!" he interrupted him "You'll know when you see it. Come on, John"

They got off from the elevator and ran to the street where Mycroft's car was waiting for them.

"Are we going with your brother?" asked John frowning

"I need answers and his office is not far from here" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 3**

Mycroft wasn't in his office when they arrived. So thay had to wait for him on a little waiting room with comfortable chairs and a coffee table.

He didn't take long; they had barely waited for 7 minutes when Mycroft entered the room. Sherlock didn't look up.

"Do you know what I _hate_ of all the cases you give me?" asked him Sherlock, once he sat down.

Mycroft rised an eyebrow

"You never give me all the facts" Sherlock glanced at him.

John huffed and couldn't help but smile. Both brothers looked at him.

"Sorry" he said quickly turning to Sherlok apologizingly "It's just... I know the feeling" he was about to say _I don't even know why we are here _but he thought it better to remain silent_  
_

Sherlock looked back to Mycroft ignoring John.

"It was a rescue mission" he said leaning forward on his seat "Who could they possibly kept captive on the Ministry of Defense itself?" he asked, watching carefully his brother's reaction

Mycroft folded his arms.

"My minor position..."

"No" Sherlock burst out "Don't lie to me! Why would you even bother? I want the truth!"

They stared at each other.

"I can't help you" Sherlock finally said breaking the eye contact and standing up "Even if I wanted to, I don't have enough data"

"You've got more than enough to find them, I'm sure"

"Who was interrogated on the Ministry of Defense?" Sherlock esked harshly

Mycroft remained silent.

Sherlock headed towards the door.

John got on his feet.

"There are so many things you don't need to know" Mycroft finally said "Not even the Prime Minister knows them"

Sherlock rolled his eyes

Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes for a moment "You have heard of _Morpheus_, I pressume" he looked back at Sherlock

"_Considered by many authorities the most dangerous man alive_" immediately recited Sherlock with a smirk "_A_... hacker. I always thought they were kind of joking"

"He isn't a joke" said Mycroft completly serious "Just look what _two_ of his men did to rescue him"

None of them said anything. John remembered the awfull scenes in both buildings.

"Why would they take him into the Ministry of Defense's offices?" asked Sherlock after a while getting back to his seat, making John sitting down too.

"Morpheus is just the current leader of a very dangerous criminal organization that has existed for a long time now" Mycroft went on "There is a _special team_ on the Ministry of Defense whose only purpose is bringing them down. They had been after them much before _I got here_" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, you should fired them" smiled John "They are not very effective, are they?"

Mycroft didn't say a word.

Sherlock fixed his eyes on him and then frowned "You have no... power over them" he said slowly "How is that... possible?" he asked slightly confused

"They are completly... independet of the state" Mycroft explained calmly

"And yet, they are on the Ministry of Defense?" asked John astonished

"They have served the country well capturing those terrorists and, like I said, they've been around long before us" he said clearly uncomfotable "They don't get into our way and we don't get into their's"

"Until now" Sherlock replied.

"Two destroyed buildings and about 45 dead people?" said Mycroft rising his eyebrows "I think it's time for our people to get involved"

"So, you want _us_ to catch those three terrorists before the... _special team_?" asked John with a smirk

"No, John" Sherlock was staring at his brother "He wants _us_ to finish off the criminal organization so the _special team_ becomes useless, and my brother regains full control of the Ministry of Defense"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 4  
**

Back in Mycroft's car, they were getting back to their apartment.

Sherlock had his hands together, with his chin resting on them. John remained silent most of the time. He knew his friend didn't like it when somebody interrupted him while he was thinking. But when Sherlock finally opened his eyes he couldn't but to ask.

"How did you know it was a rescue mission?"

"It was obvious" he said without looking at him.

John sighed.

"It was for _you_"

"It's an easy deduction, John" Sherlock said with a smirk "What would you say was their priority?"

John was about to say he had no idea. But, Sherlock looked back at him intently. And he decided to make an effort, trying to think as Sherlock would.

"The office" he finally answered

Sherlock smiled.

"Correct. They had already attacked the lobby, and had gotten to the rooftop" he said "They could've easily gotten away with the helicopter. But instead, they overflew the building and shot at one of the offices. Can you see it?- he asked "Can you see that office in your mind?"

John slowly nodded

"Can you see the bullet holes on the wall opposite the window?" John frowned, he hadn't paid attention to the wall.

"The holes covered all the left and right part of the wall" Sherlock went on "But the middle was intact, as if for some reason they had avoided shooting there. What was on the middle of the room? The chair. It was on floor together with the tables and everything that was on them" Sherlock took a plastic bag from his pocket and passed it over to John. It had an electrode and a broken syringe "There was also the little bloodstain on the main entrance of the building. It was recent, from this morning"

The car stopped and the driver opened the doors for them. They both got out of the car and into the 221B Baker street

"So, we can safely deduce that today at noon a wounded man was taken in to be interrogated and after a little less than an hour two of his men came to rescue him. The helicopter couldn't get too close to the window because of it's blades, so the wounded man had to jump. The distance was too big though. So one of his men, secured by a harness, had to jump too and hold him in the air"

John sat on the sofa and Sherlock took a big and old book from his bookshelf. It was full of newspapers clippings along with personal notes about them.

"They both jumped and hold each other in the air?" asked John skeptical "It sounds too far-fetched. They could simply throw him a rope or a harness"

"You forget they were being pursued, John" answered Sherlock turning the pages of the book "Somebody got to the office and was shooting at them. They hit the helicopter causing its eventual crash. It was two of them. One was flying the helicopter. And the other? If he had been free he had shot the ones chasing them"

"So, the prisoner and one of his men were hanging from the helicopter" said John trying to imagine the picture and suddenly remembering Sherlock's instructions to Lestrade "And you think they fell on the building in front of the bank, right?"

Sherlock threw his book away and took John's computer from the desk.

"We have three solid facts. We know the helicopter was about to crash, two of our suspects were hanging from the helicopter while the other was flying it and nobody died. So, we can deduce that those hanging from the helicopter landed on the rooftop of a building. The one _on_ the helicopter had to jump from it holding on to the rope which had saved his partners. And judging by the cracked window on the building in front of the bank, there's where the impulse drove him. His partners pulled the rope carrying him up the roof and so the three of them could got away"

Sherlock closed the computer, got on his feet and put his scarf on.

"Where are going now?" asked John confused. It was almost six o'clock and he didn't feel like going out again. That day was just getting longer and longer...

"I need you to stay here and receive Lestrade's videos and files. I have to gather information" And with those last words he got out the room.

* * *

Next morning John woke up with a start. He had listened Sherlock's bedroom door getting closed and so, he jumped out of his bed, putting on the first thing he saw and ran towards the kitchen, where his roommate was preparing himself a cup of tea.

"Sherlock!" cried John "Lestrade brought the security videos, you have to see them!"

John had watched them yesterday. And he couldn't believe his eyes...

"You stayed late watching them, I see" said Sherlock

"I was waiting for you" answered John fast "What time did you get back, anyway?"

"After midnight"

"Have you got information?"

"Of course. They have been busy. There was plenty of information out there. I just had to find somebody who knew where to look"

"A hacker?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Show me the videos"

"Oh! You have to see them!" said John excited walking to the sofa, where he had left his laptop "Everything happens just too fast!" his eyes were wide open "I had never seen such skills!" He played the video and passed on his computer to Sherlock.

John wanted to see Sherlock's reaction. But he watched the security video from the lobby just slightly frowning. When it stopped Sherlock replayed it twice, and then he watched the security video from the rooftop of the building in front of the bank.

"_One"_ he hissed angrily "It was just _one_ person who saved his partner from the helicopter"

John rolled his eyes. That was it? That was everything he wanted to say?

"Where are the other videos?" Sherlock asked

"What other videos?"

"-The ones from the office and the rooftop of the Ministry of Defense"

"Lestrade said there weren't videocamaras there"

The detective, put his hands together staring blankly to the wall.

John watched the videos one more time.

He slightly shook his head in disbelief. It was just amazing the speed, the strength and the agility. He had never seen something like that.

"Look! Look, Sherlock how she took the shotgon!" They moved so fast!

Sherlock pushed away impatiently the laptop John was handing him

"Actually, I had expected nothing less" said Sherlock barely moving his lips.

"What?!" snarled John frowning "How could you have expected something like this? This is amazing!"

Sherlock took a memory stick out of his coat pocket and handed it over to John.

"This isn't the most incredible thing they've done. It's merely the most public one"

John put it in his computer and opened the files. They were a lot of news about cyber attacks, clashes, gunfights and robberies in which the suspects escaped with incredible skills. In most of them the suspects were unknown, but in the others the names that kept repeating themselves were Morpheus and Trinity as prime suspects.

Sherlock was right, they had been busy. And not just on the UK, or even Europe. It seemed they had been all over the world.

John looked back at Sherlock. He was still staring at the wall.

How on earth would they finish this criminal organization?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 5**

Neo, Trinity, Morpheus and Tank were sitting silently at the table. None of them had spoken for at least half an hour. Neither had they touched their breakfasts. They didn't feel hungry at all.

Just the previous day they had been at that same table with Tank's big brother Dozer, Apock, Switch, little Mouse and Cypher. They had eaten and joked together. Not knowing that in just a few hours Cypher was going to betray them all.

He would cause Morpheus' capture, little Mouse's murder, and he would personally kill Dozer, Apock and Switch.

Just before he could kill Neo, a badly wounded Tank had managed to kill the traitor. Neo and Trinity could rescue Morpheus from the Agents. Discovering that Neo was actually The One. He destroyed agent Smith and went out of the Matrix just before the sentinels could destroy the ship.

They had achieved the impossible!

But it was a bitter victory.

In just one day, they had lost half of the Nebuchadnezzar's crew.

Now, they sat in silence. Each one of them knew that they had to get to Zion immediately, so they could attend Tank's wounds. They also needed to give an account for the 5 bodies which now laid on the main deck and to tell everybody that the search for The One was finally over.

But the sentinels attack had left them stranded with no radio and no hover jets. And as they had already used their electromagnetic pulse they were vulnerable to another possible attack.

Morpheus watched his men. They were all tired and sad. He felt himself that way.

Morpheus shook his head. He couldn't let sadness to came over him. Not now that he had found The One.

They owe it to Apock, Switch, Dozer and little Mouse. They had to get out of there.

"We have to get back to the Matrix" said Morpheus breaking the silence.

The others just looked at him.

"We must contact the _Logos_, so they can get us out of here"

"We don't even know if they are in the Matrix" said Trinity

"Even if they are, we have no communicators. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack" said Tank with a hoarse voice "It could take days"

"We will have to look for them and... wait" said Morpheus lowering his voice "It is our only option"

"The Logos?" asked Neo to nobody in particular.

"It's another hovership" answered Trinity who was sitting in front of him "Commanded by Niobe. If they are indeed in the Matrix we can give them our current location so they can come here and help us repairing our ship"

Neo nodded and looked at her.

Looking into her eyes he realized they hadn't been alone since they kissed the day before, because they all had to check over the ship, what worked, what could be fixed and what needed to be replaced. He felt a warm sensation that ran through his body, comforting him.

"Very well" said Morpheus "Two of us will enter the Matrix, each one in a different section. The other will stay with Tank to monitor the sentinels. We'll change places every three hours" he said. And after a short pause he added "Do not draw attention to yourselves, we have to go unnoticed by the agents"

The others nodded feeling better now that there was a plan.

* * *

**I know it's short... but I will make it up to you in the next chapter XD thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 6**

It was almost 11 o'clock. The morning was running late, and Sherlock was still on the sofa with an absent-minded look on his face. John was looking at him, fully dressed now. He was determined not to leave Sherlock by himself on this case, so he had phoned the hospital, right after breakfast, to tell them that he might not be able to attend his shift in the next few days. They were _very_ understanding. John thought it was due to the many times his name had been on the papers lately. The little hospital was getting a lot more patients since doctor Watson became a celebrity. They all wanted to meet the famous detective's PA. Well, live-in PA.

But minutes, became hours, and Sherlock was still laying on the sofa.

Not knowing what else to do, John started reading the 3 files, Lestrade had brought yesterday. Writting down the most important parts of them.

_Aaron Lodge, aged 30. Member of the Metropolitan Police Service. He was working yesterday morning in Northampton. He had reported a disturbance at "The Barratt boot and shoe company", an abandoned factory. His body was found on the rooftop of the Ministry of Defense a couple hours later.  
_

_Randall Wells, aged 37. Taxi driver. He was also working around Northampton, his car was found at the abandoned factory entrance, his body on the Ministry of Defense's office.  
_

_Cedric Murray, aged 28. Security Guard. He worked at the factory. His body was also found on the Ministry of Defense's office._

John reread his notes frowning. None of them had any relation with the Ministry of Defense...

"And all of them were at the _Barratts_" interrupted him Sherlock

John looked at his flatmate with a start.

"How did you...? Oh, never mind"

Sherlock was smiling at him, and John recognized that spark on his eyes_._

"Have you got a plan?" he asked. It still surprised him the speed on which Sherlock turned from apathy to full activity.

Sherlock jumped out of the sofa.

"Come on, John" he said, heading to the door "We'll have a busy day"

John hurried after him, down the stairs and outside the street door. Where a young man was already waiting for them, leaning over a Land Rover. At the sight of Sherlock the young man quickly straightened and handed him the car keys.

"Thanks, Scotty" said Sherlock, getting into the driver's seat. The young man saluted him and rushed away.

"Scotty?" asked John, watching the young man leave.

"He works at the Enterprise" said Sherlock, as he started the engine.

"The Rent-a-car agency? _We'll pick you up_?" John smirked

"I made the reservation yesterday"

"Where are we going?" asked John frowning.

"Northampton" answered Sherlock with the _obviously_ implied.

"We're going to the factory?"

Sherlock nodded "It's where Morpheus was imprisoned"

"..."

"..."

"What are you expecting to find in there?" John finally asked

"Information" Sherlock answered flatly.

John rolled his eyes.

Sherlock watched him from the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"I want to know what were the civilians doing at the Ministry" he answered reluctantly "Those _agents_, that my brother seems unable to controll..." he said with a smirk "...brought them there but, to what purpose? We must find out, before _getting_ to the terrorists"

John rised a questioning eyebrow "_Getting_ to the terrorists?"

Sherlock's eyes moved away from the road to John's face, and back again.

"You _are_ nervous" It wasn't a question. John frowned. He didn't want to admit he was. So, he chose to ignore the comment.

They finally arrived to Northampton, after a nearly 2 hour trip. Sherlock pulled over one block from the abandoned factory and studied the surroundings. John could hear him mumbling as he stared at the walls and the sidewalk with a frantic gaze. John half expected to find the abandoned taxi in front of the factory, but it wasn't there. Perhaps Soctland Yard had taken it. They would have to ask Lestrade about it.

When they entered Sherlock grinned at the dusty floor. He liked dust. Dust was elocuent.

He stooped to study the various and numerous traces and footprints on the ground. However, a sudden cloud of confusion passed over his eyes. He advanced a few steps and then back again with his eyes nearly touching the floor.

John was right behind him watching carefully his movements.

Suddenly, Sherlock stood up and turned to John in bewilderment. For about two seconds he just stared at him. And then, ignoring John's questioning look, he crouched again.

"John" called Sherlock, barely raising his voice "Come and see these footprints"

A little bit worried for his friend's attitude, John leaned forward, watching the trail on the floor Sherlock was pointing at.

"See? the marks on the sole?" Sherlock was pointing at the floor "the heels? the slight inclination of the tip of the shoe, and the same rounded tip?"

John slowly nodded. He couldn't see the marks on the sole, but at least he had distinguished the rounded tips of the shoes.

"Now, follow the trace" Sherlock instructed him, pointing at the trail. For a moment, John didn't know what his friend wanted him to see. But then, he noticed that the tips of the shoes were now remarkably square. He frowned and back away a few steps. He followed the footprints and realized that almost from one step to another, the tracks had changed from having a rounded tip, to a square one. And even more, with a second look he noticed that the distance between the footprints also changed. It was first short, like in a nervouse and cautios pace. And then considerably long, like in a sure and hurried way.

John looked up to Sherlock

"What does it mean?"

Sherlock stood up again and closed his eyes just for a moment.

"I am almost certain the first footprints belong to the security guard, but..." he frowned.

After a brief moment of doubt, Sherlock slightly shook his head and beckoned John to continue in their route trough the factory.

They found evidence of a struggle in one of the bathrooms, like smashed walls and debbris everywhere. John guessed there was the very spot were Morpheus had been ahprehended.

In one of the offices, they found enough evidence to conclude at least somebody had died in there.

Sherlock was examinatig everything, paying particular attention to the traces on the floor.

Only after they had already seen all the factory, they returned to London.

John didn't want to distract Sherlock with his questions, so the return trip was made in silence.

* * *

**I was looking for a british car rent company, and I found one called "Enterprise. Rent-a-car" And I couldn't resist putting Scotty working there. XD  
**

**And****, although my knowledge of cars is almost nil, I think the land Rover is the car that lead Sherlock in "The Hound of the Baskerville **

******So, What do you think?**  



	7. Chapter 7

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 7  
**

They got back to London, but to John's amazement they didn't head to Baker street, but to the New Scotland Yard instead. Once there, they went straight up to Lestrade's office. They knew the way to it all too well now.

They found the Inspector buried in folders, files and documents piled on his desk. They were the reports of the last closed cases Sherlock had helped with. It was always a pain in the back filling out forms trying to explain how the cases were solved while avoiding mention of the curious methods the consulting detective had used. But, his paperwork was literally piling up, so Lestrade had decided to at least finish the ones from last week.

He looked up when the door swung open, and seemed surprised to see them there.

"Lestrade" said Sherlock skipping courtesies "I need ten spy cameras"

Both the Detective Inspector and John just stared at Sherlock for a few seconds. Lestrade's mouth slightly opened. Then he cleared his throat. He was well aware Sherlock wasn't kidding, so he didn't even bother asking him.

"I am sure you know the kind of trouble I would get into just for _trying_ to authorize you _one_" he said completly serious "ten?" he shook his head in disbelief "they're _all_ the cameras we've got in _here_"

"I know" said Sherlock bluntly

...

"And you're not telling me why you need them"

It wasn't a question.

Sherlock watched briefly Lestrade's face.

"I am giving them back to you in 48 hours" he assured him

Lestrade looked doubtfully at him

"I can get you five" he finally said "and it would be extrao..."

"I need ten" interrupted Sherlock

Lestrade let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a second. Then he stood up and distractedly started to sorting out the papers on his desk.

"Ok" he said when he made up his mind "I would spend weeks wondering what had you done with them If I don't give them to you" he said with a smile

"Five minutes" He said and left the office

John turned to Sherlock.

"What's all this about?" he asked folding his arms

The consulting detective took his time before answering

"There are two things I need to understand, John" he finally said without looking at him

"The misterious footprints" nodded John toughtfully

Sherlock turned to him with an annoyed look on his face

"_The Misterious Footprints?_" he asked scornfully "Really?"

John blushed a bit. Right, it was perhaps a little too soon to think about a title for his blog.

"What... what are you going to do with the cameras?" asked John a little too fast. Sherlock remained silent. John rolled his eyes.

"I won't interrupt you again" he said with a smirk

In that moment Lestrade got back with two black plastic bags.

"Cameras" he said lifting the small bag on his left hand "Monitors" he said now lifting the bag on his right "I've got to get them back in 24 hours, Sherlock"

Sherlock nodded, took the bags and left the office.

John sighed and followed.

He turned to Lestrade when he was at the door.

"Thanks" he said, and watching all the paperwork on his desk he added with a smile "Have fun"

Lestrade half smiled.

"You too" he said after listening the well known called from below

"JOHN!"

The doctor smiled and with a goodbye wave of his hand he hurried down to meet his impatient friend.

"Where are we going now?" he asked once again in the car, as Sherlock checked the contents of the plastic bags.

"We are getting back up" he said, apparently satisfied with the cameras and monitors.

He fastened his seat belt, and drove towards the poorest parts of London.

"Nice" remarked John raising his eyebrows.

They pulled over in front of an abandoned house. The door was open. Sherlock entered confidently, with a bit tense John following him. They got to a large room that could have been the living room if it had had any furniture.

They suddenly listened hurried steps aproaching to the room from the door in front of them.

"It's me" said Sherlock barely rising his voice.

The door swung opened immediately and to John's surprise, a 13-year-old-boy came in runnig. He was all dirty and ragged, but visibly excited.

"Sherlock, sir!" he exclaimed, skidding to a stop in the center of the room where he stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease" exclaimed Sherlock, and the boy lowered his arm "Where is Joe?"

"He put me in charge, sir. Just for today" said the boy with a firm voice, and after a little hesitation he added "He had to see someone, you see"

Sherlock frowned and looked at the boy intently, dreading that his best man could have gotten on drugs again. The boy hold his gaze, although he blushed a little.

"_Your sister?_" said suddenly Sherlock, a little confused. The boy only simled.

"Oh" Sherlock returned to his emotionless expression, taking out of his pockets a little notebook and a pen.

"I could have sworn he wouldn't have the courage to talk to her" he stated while writting neatly 10 different addresses on the notebook.

"Yeah, well. She was the one who talked to_ him_" answered the boy shrugging

Sherlock ripped out the sheet of paper and gave it to the boy.

"I need them to go to these addresses, in pairs and without risks" Sherlock gave him the small plastic bag with the cameras "These are spy cameras. They can wear them like brooches or pins. They have to hide them as best as they can"

Jhon watched frowning. In the very instant that the boy closed his hand around Scotland Yard's only 10 cameras, John had the horrible impulse of snatch them away. But the moment passed, and the doctor suddenly felt bad for not trusting his friend's helpers. They had certainly proved their loyalty countless times now, and the fact that Sherlock trusted them should be enough for him.

"Here" Sherlock gave him an envelope, which John suspected had their payment "Congratulate your sister for me" he said with such a cold and emotionless voice that made John smile.

The little boy salute him once more, turned around and splint out of the room. The fear of him stealing Lestrade's cameras was quickly replaced for a weird uneasiness.

"This is really dangerous, Sherlock" John was still watching the door where the boy had left "You should had warn them..."

"I did. They just go in pairs when the situation is dangerous"

John still looked nervous.

"We'll be watching them" added Sherlock grabbing the big plastic bag with the monitors.

Again in the car John asked "What are those addresses?"

"Posible meeting points for the terrorists"

"And how _on earth_ did you get them?"

"Looking for patterns on their lasts incursions. They've always avoided highways and principal avenues, for example. As well as rural provinces... the prefer abandonded places within large cities"

"The Ministry of Defense is on the White Hall" John remembered him

"That's an _obvious_ exception, John, they had to rescue their leader"

John remained silent for a while

"And do you think we can find them in 24 hours?"

It was Sherlock's time to remain silent now.

* * *

"So... " John was leaning on the kitchen table watching Sherlock's fast and precise movements. He was accomodating the monitors and cables in which they would observe the homeless network movements

"...you really think they are still in London?" he asked "They _did_ attack one of the most secure buildings of London. And they just rescued his boss from a questionable syringe-type interrogation... and they are after all an international organization, I would have left this place as soon as possible "

Sherlock nodded "That would be logical" he said "However, there are some indications that at least one of them remains in London. Remaining here was perhaps the best option they had"

Sherlock smiled at John's confused face

"The agents" he explained "They operate internationally too. And right now they are probably wasting all their time and money looking for them in the remotest corners of the world, while they just wait here until it's safe to leave England"

John thought about that theory for a moment, then he frown.

"What _indications_?"

"People talks" he said "Their clothing is not very common, and it specially draws attention within the slums"

"Ready?" asked him Sherlock conecting the last of the monitors

"Of course" answered John and pulled a chair...

* * *

**"Oh! I missed you Holmes" ñ_ñ**

**Ahhhh... I've really missed this, I love writting, and the last month was so... slowww and horrible, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting...**

**Oh well... the story is finally getting somewhere... and I have a week off the school (with a lot of homework of course, but anyway) 'Till next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 8  
**

The boy ran off with the little plastic bag in one hand and the addresses on the other. He had kept the envelope inside his shirt.

He hurried down to the park, where he knew his sister would have dragged Joe, no matter what plans he had made for their first date.

When he was getting closer to the lake he started calling

"JOE! Hey, Joe!"

He didn't want to find them... _kissing._ He shuddered at the thought.

"Joe!" He called waving a hand when he saw the figures of two people who turned to him; as he had supposed, seated at the edge of the lake.

"What the hell are you doing here Tim?!" Joe yelled jumping on his feet. He was in his mid twenties, but he wasn't much taller than little Tim.

"It better be important" Nena glared at him.

"Mister Sherlock's orders" said Tim immediately handing Joe the sheet of paper. Joe looked at it avidly.

"We go in pairs, he said"

"We?" snapped his sister

Joe looked up and raised his eyebrows, they only worked in pairs if the situation was really dangerous.

"And bugged" added Tim disregarding her sister's remark and showing them the little cameras. Joe almost snatch them from his hand.

"Wow" he said as he looked over them.

"We can wear them as pins, he said"

Nena came closer and looked over into the plastic bag too. Tim took out the envelope from his shirt and handed it to Joe, who opened it and frowned.

"This must be important" he said, turning to the boy "Tell Pete to bring his men. And then go back to the house"

Tim frowned "But I want to go" he said

"No" said his sister "You go to the house"

Tim opened his mouth to protest, but his sister grabbed him firmly by the arm and gave him _the look._

Tim shut his mouth and he just walked away grumbling. His sister was much older than him, like for 15 years or so. And he knew from personal experience it was better to listen to her. She had always taken care of him; it was just... sometimes he felt it like a little too much.

Joe watched silently as little Tim shuffled away from them, and then turned to Nena with a forced smile on his face "Could you tell Theo?" he said, trying to sound excited for the job and not sad for the end of their date. She nodded, smiled and kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye.

They all gathered rather quickly, considering that they had never gotten all together at the same place before. It took them 10 minutes to be paired up and to get their directions, but they took another 20 minutes to get their freaking little cameras all set up.

...

Sherlock was staring at the monitors. John was laying on the sofa with the computer on his lap, typing about their last solved case. He would look at Sherlock, and then at his watch every now and then, thinking how Sherlock was always complaining about how he was constantly dying of pure boredom, and there he was! spending countless hours in front of those monitors. Just watching them.

John had made an effort to stay alert during the first 3 hours of surveillance, but then, his tea breaks had become longer and longer, until he stopped pretending and fetched his laptop and went straight to the sofa.

It was 9 o'clock already. John put the computer aside and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. Sherlock was still watching the monitors on the table. John glanced at him while making sandwiches for them.

"You should give them a break, don't you think?"

Sherlock ignored him. John sighed and put a plate with a couple of sandwiches on the table.

He was about to return to the living room when he was stopped by a sharp inhale.

"What is it?"

* * *

Trinity was walking quickly through the streets of London. The clock was ticking, they had to contact The Logos immediately.

However, its Captain Niobe -unlike Morpheus, who had spent many years looking for the Chosen One- did not enter to the Matrix if she could help it.

And even if she did, the odds were they wouldn't find her in time. There were at least two dozen safe houses in London; not to mention those in the UK -or the rest of the world, for that matter-

And this was Trinity's section to look for.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Yes?" she asked immediately.

Morpheus voice answered her "Go to your exit"

Trinity tensed and stopped walking

"What happened?"

"Do not worry. You just... have to _see_ something"

Trinity hang up and ran. When she got to the corner she entered to the house that was momentarily empty. The kitchen phone rang. She hurriedly answered it and unwittingly closed her eyes the moment she felt herself fading out of the Matrix.

When she opened her eyes Morpheus was removing her headplug and then helped her to stand up.

"What happened?" she asked again

Morpheus smiled without a word, and just pointed to the monitors. Trinity got closer... frowning. She was watching the encrypted code of the Matrix without really knowing what did they want her to see. Both Morpheus and Tank were watching her carefully for her reaction. Then she saw him. Neo was in a large wasteland somewhere in Asia. But, what was he doing? Was he... flying?

* * *

**oh... sorry, sorry, sorry, wrong file... *blushes* A thousand thanks to _beccabam_ and _zeynel_ for pointing it out! and their lovely reviews!**

**here it is now...**

**It's moving a little slower than I though... but were getting there ñ_ñ**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 9  
**

"Sherlock?"

John didn't get any answer. Sherlock was staring at the first screen on the left, and did not look away. He started smiling. John went over to the monitors and following his friend's gaze he saw the figure that had drawn his attention. John frowned as she ran into the house that was right in font of the camera.

* * *

Joe was sitting at the corner of Ainger Road and Meadowbank street, with his back to the park. He was in a very uncomfortable position, but none the less he remained that way, fearing to fall asleep if he relaxed a little.

He had chosen that shadowy spot because from there he could watch without being seen not only the house, conveniently illuminated by the streetlights, but its side streets as well.

He had just sent his partner some minutes ago to get something to eat, when he noticed a woman silhouetted against the light of a street lamp who came running with a leather trench coat billowing behind her. Joe tensed in his place not daring to make a move. He quickly looked down to make sure the little camera was well positioned to capture the woman, who had just entered the empty house

No light came on. No sign of life of any kind. And nobody came after her neither. Suddenly, Joe didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to lose Mr Sherlock's good opinion. Was he supposed to get closer and spy on her? to see what she was doing? or to just remain sitting there until she came out again?

Hesitating, he got slowly to his feet.

It was after all a surveillance job, wasn't it? It wouldn't do any good having seen her entering the house, if he couldn't see what she was doing there, now, would it? And yet, he did not dare to take the first step. _  
_

Perhaps he would only make things worse if he got closer.

But, would all that trouble with the little cameras be just to have a video of a woman running and entering the house? It was hard to tell. In the detective's jobs you never knew.

He remained perfectly still for a moment. Then he took a quick look around. His partner hadn't returned yet. He bit his lip.

He didn't want to cause any trouble.

But that would only happen if they caught him, right? He decided to get a little closer to the house. Maybe he could surround it and enter from behind. What would Mr. Sherlock say? _Do strive _he'd say

* * *

Sherlock took out his phone the moment Trinity had gotten inside the house, and started typing with fast and agile fingers.

"Sherlock" called him John, when he noticed that the one with the camera had stood up.

Sherlock turned. John tensed when the camera started moving toward the house.

"Joe" muttered Sherlock watching the screen intently, frowning. He got quickly to his feet, grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"Keep me informed" he shouted as he ran down the stairs

John sat in Sherlock's empty chair and moved closer to the screen. The camera kept approaching to the house.

At least it was doing it through the shadows, he thought. Staying prudently away from the light of the street lamps.

John typed a quick text to the detective.

[he is surrounding the house down Meadowbank st]

John kept watching carefully. Forgetting that he was miles away, he tried to regulate his breathing to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

Joe silently slipped through the garden fence. The lights were off, and no sound was coming from the inside. This made him even more nervous, not knowing what part of the house would she be in, or just how many people could there be.

He got closer, however, and watched through the kitchen window. No one was there.

He opened the window as quiet as he could and entered.

His heart pounding hard, he stood still for a moment.

Everything was quiet, so he walked across the room and through the dining room. Nothing. He moved forward slowly and cautiously. But apparently the house was empty.

He suddenly feared that she had seen him and now she was hidden. Or perhaps the woman had not even stayed in the house, but she had gone out trough the garden. What if she wasn't the one he had to spy on!

His head full of doubts, he climbed up the stairs. He had to make sure no one was there before leaving the house.

* * *

John kept a close watch on his movements. Or at least he tried to, as those weren't night vision cameras.

His texts were brief.

[at the garden. no movement]

[into the kitchen. nothing there]

[ground floor secured]

[nothing on the first floor]

[small attic. no one there]

[seems to look for something]

[oh the basement, there isn't any]

[he is coming out]

[got back to his corner. his partner was looking for him. he looks angry]

* * *

Sherlock halted and thought. She was definitely the one on the video. One of them. What was she looking for? Where had she gone?

He quickly typed a new text and sent it to his brother. His men were no longer needed.

His response was almost immediate.

[I do not appreciate false alarms. Please don't do that again. M.H.]

Sherlock gritted his teeth. He had expected something like this. And yet, even though he hated asking his brother for... support, he had to remind himself it was either him or Lestrade. And he wouldn't let the Detective Inspector to get any closer to these so-called terrorists if he could help it. Nor John, of course.

The reason... he carefully locked it in his mind palace for further inspection.

* * *

Neo landed softly on the top of the tree and smiled. He was well aware he was still on the Matrix. That none of this existed, but he couldn't help getting excited with the wind blowing and the birds singing below him.

His phone rang.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

_Trinity_

Neo's smile widened.

"Asia is too big to walk"

"So you just... flew"

"I thought it would take me longer..." he mused "...but once I decided it, it was ridiculously easy"

There was a little pause.

"So... will you finish Asia before you come back"

"I still don't know how fast I can go, but I'll see what I can do"

Trinity smiled.

"Good. I'll keep searching on the UK, then. Hopefully you'll attract all agents to you, so I can take a motorcycle"

"Sounds like a plan"

"I gotta go. Be careful"

"You too"

Trinity hung up. She watch together with Morpheus and Tank the way Neo slightly flexed his legs before flying away at full speed towards the blue sky.

She said it teasingly, but she was indeed worried about Neo. Flying over the city in broad daylight... attracting agents would be inevitable.

But of course, Neo was the Chosen One after all, he could handle them, right?

At least in London it was night already. She might just get a motorcycle without drawing to much attention after all.

"Trinity" Morpheus interrupted her thoughts "Why don't you take a break? Your turn almost finishes"

She nodded thankfully and helped him plug into the Matrix...

* * *

**Oh yeah! XD**

**Thanks to beccabamx, zeynel and mmendoza688 for their reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 10**

Sherlock decided to take a look to the house to see what evidence he could find, despite Joe's unfortunate intrusion. He had just gotten into a cab when a moan came from his mobile drawing the eye of the cabbie. Rolling his eyes, and making a mental note to change that ridiculous text alarm, he opened a new message from John.

[a man just got out of the house]

* * *

John had followed the camera all along until it had finally returned to the street. He felt relieved when it headed to its dark corner. There was the camera guy's partner, already waiting for him. He looked angry. John turned the volume up. Their names were Joe and Edd, apparently. They were in the middle of a discussion when they suddenly fell silent.

When the camera turned, a very surprised John was able to see an extravagant-dressed man coming from the supposedly empty house.

* * *

"Where the heck have you been, Joe?!" shouted Edd the moment he crossed the street. He was sitting on the floor with a plastic bag on his hand. Joe's stomach roared for the delicious baked potato smell that came from it. He hadn't eaten anything since 11 a.m

"I saw a woman entering the house. So I went to have a look" he said sitting next to him and grabbing the plastic bag.

Edd snatched the bag away "You got _into_ the house?!" he asked eyes wide.

"There was nobody in there, Edd. Don't worry, ok? What did you bring?"he asked looking eagerly at the bag.

"Damn it, Joe! Why the hell didn't you wait for me?! We're supposed to be partners!-

"Calm down! It was a waste of time, anyway" Joe snatched the bag from his hands and opened it. When his partner didn't say anything he looked at him. Edd was staring at the house, so he turned and looked in amazement as a man was getting out of the house he knew empty.

"You said nobody was there" Edd whispered angrily.

"_Nobody _was there" answered Joe whispering as well, watching as the man was quickly getting away.

"What do we do?" asked Edd glancing to the house.

"We must not lose him"

"So, we follow him? But... what about the house?"

"You stay and keep an eye on it" said Joe getting to his feet.

"No, we have to stay together" said Edd, he was getting nervous

"We cannot both go after him" replied Joe, getting nervous as well.

He really didn't know what to do. But he had already searched the house and he didn't see anything strange in it. But these people, where did they come from? and where were they going?

"You stay, then. I haven't got any of those little cameras" said Edd getting up.

Joe ran a hand through his hair... What were they supposed to do?

The man had just turned a corner. If they were going to follow him they had to go NOW. But it was too dangerous.

"You stay" commanded Joe and walked hurriedly down a side street.

* * *

[Joe will follow. Ed will watch the house]

John had just sent the text when his phone started ringing. He quickly answered it.

"Sherlock?"

"Do not take your eyes off the screen. Tell me where they're heading and describe what is it that you see"

"Okay... the man went the opposite direction to the park and took the first left. Joe didn't go after him... he walked down the street just behind them"

"Meadowbank street?"

"uh... I'm not sure, I can't see the name of the street, it's too dark" John overheard the little snort of impatience from Sherlock.

"He wants to intercept him in Oppidans Road. But he... _he_ won't follow the street. He will go through the housing units to the railway tracks... and from there...? where to?" Sherlock was muttering to himself, John could barely hear some of that.

"I could follow their movements on my computer..." said John glancing at the couch, where he had left his lap.

"No! Do not take your eyes off the screen! What do you see?"

"Well... he is running now"

Sherlock gave the cabbie a new address urging him to hurry up.

It was really distressing to see everything happening and yet not being able to do anything about it. John was on the edge of his seat, watching as the camera got closer and closer to the intersection. It then started to slow down and then it stopped. John assumed Joe was catching his breath.

"He stopped at the corner" he informed Sherlock.

"He is waiting for the man, to follow him" Sherlock sighed.

After a few moments the camera started moving again turning right and walking down the street.

_"He should have been here" _Joe thought, walking slowly..._ "Unless..." _and then he walked faster.

"I think he realized just now the man didn't follow the street" said John as the camera started running again.

Sherlock smirked. Joe was indeed one of his best men.

He stopped in the middle of the street, watching some large residential units with large green areas, wondering if the man had escaped through them, when suddenly he saw him in the distance disappearing into the shadows of a building.

"He saw him, Sherlock. He is going after him. Although much slower now"

Joe was walking trough the shadows. Not getting too close, but not losing sight of him either.

* * *

Morpheus was heading to one of the possible safe houses where he could find Niobe... C_aptain_ Niobe, he corrected himself.

He slightly shook his head. Deep down, he didn't want to be one who found her. He didn't want her to see him so... _helpless_, with no ship and with half his crew dead. Would she believe he had found the chosen One? After all, she had never believed in the prophecy. He took a big breath.

This cold London nights helped him to clear his thoughts. Even when he knew it was all a fake.

He got to the railway tracks and turned left. He hid in the shadows and waited. He needed to take the train to get to the next safe house, he didn't want to risk it stealing a car.

Joe waited, not taking his eyes off the strange man before him. However, when the train arrived something weird happened. The man jumped without making any effort onto the train neatly landing on its roof.

Joe opened his mouth. It was impossible!

* * *

"Sherlock..." John didn't know what to say. He had seen the security footage, he shouldn't be surprised, and yet he was speechless.

"John?"

...

"What is it, John?"

"He jumped. He jumped on the train! More than 4 meters high in a jump! ..and..."

"and...?"

"we lost the signal of the camera"

Sherlock stiffened in his seat.

"What do you see? Static?"

"No There's nothing! Right after his jump it ran black!"

...

...

...

"Sherlock?"

"How do you feel, John? Do you feel anything unusual?"

"I? No..."

"Turn off all the monitors and keep them in the bag. There must be a man just outside our house asking for money, tell him to get his men and to return their cameras"

"Okay..." said John frowning "Where are you...?"

Sherlock hung up.

John hastened to follow his orders, not understanding what has just happened.

* * *

Sherlock sent a message to his brother.

[cut the phone line within east london]

* * *

**XD oh yeah! jajaja... I'm really looking forward the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 11**

Agent Jones who was at the time in Spain, and agent Brown who was watching over some exiled programs in South America, received at the same time a great disturbance signal from the Matrix.

Neo, the _anomaly_ that had destroyed agent Smith, was flying over eastern Asia.

_Flying_.

After a brief hesitation both agents pressed their earpiece searching in the Matrix for the couple that had just seen him.

They were sitting at the shadow of a tree, staring open-mouthed to the flying man who had just passed over them. Suddenly, they felt a painful cramp all over their body. They closed their eyes, and when they were opened again it was the agents who were now sitting on the park with their arms entwined.

They stood up, and silently stared at the flying figure that was getting far and far away. They tried to follow him, but they weren't fast enough.

They research the Matrix.

A pair of police officers had just seen him landing, getting into a house, getting out in a matter of seconds and taking flight again.

They took their bodies, leaving a very confused and terrified couple wondering how the heck had they left the park, and started the persecution in the patrol car.

They were following him at full speed waiting for Neo to land again to get him. When he did, however, the agents couldn't come close to him on time. He landed, entered a house and went out again. What could possibly be his purpose?

When he got away for the fifth time the agents glanced at each other. They had to change their strategy. Or at least their vehicle.

It was at that moment when they received a second disturbance signal. Someone in London had seen a man jump onto a train in full motion. With a look, Agent Brown indicated he would take over it and pressed the communicator in his ear.

* * *

In London, Joe had not yet recovered from the shock when he felt a painful cramp that ran trough his entire body. He closed his eyes and everything went black.

Agent Brown opened his eyes and looked at the man in the train. Despite the darkness around him he could easily recognize the man who had escaped from them in the middle of an interrogation. Morpheus.

* * *

Morpheus' mobile rang. He answered it immediately.

"What is it?"

"An Agent," snapped Tank with a hint of desperation in his voice "He's chasing the train!"

Morpheus turned just in time to see the agent jump onto the train and walking towards him.

_Where had he come from? Who could have been watching?  
_

"Nearest exit?" he asked, walking backwards, getting ready for a quick escape.

"37 Primrose Hill Road, ground floor, first room on the right."

Morpheus hung up and jumped off the train, with agent Brown running after him.

Bullets started whistling in his direction, Morpheus zigzagged, running even faster.

* * *

"Trinity!"

Trinity jumped up and ran to the monitors.

She had laid down her head beside Morpheus's chair after plugging him into the Matrix, just to close her eyes for a moment. But she had almost fallen asleep.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"An agent is chasing Neo with a helicopter, but he's not even close to get to him. But the other one's after Morpheus," Trinity tensed.

"Where is he?"

"He's about to get to his exit. I'm making the call."

Trinity nodded and approached Morpheus' body, waiting for him to answer the phone to unplug him from the Matrix.

"Shit!"

Trinity turned.

"I can't! I can't make the call!"

"What?" Trinity got to the monitors while Tank called Morpheus on his mobile.

* * *

His mobile rang just as he reached the first room on the right.

"What?"

"The exit is blocked, there's another one at 55 Eton street."

Morpheus hung up. He could not go back, the agent's steps were in the corridor behind him so he threw himself out of the window. And kept running.

* * *

"Make the call." ordered Trinity staring at the monitors.

"He's not even close,"

"Do it!"

Tank tried to connect the call to the land line of the new exit... in vain.

"There's no connection." said Tank frowning.

"Can you get me in?" asked Trinity worried.

"No, if I cannot connect the call, nobody gets in or out."

Trinity closed her eyes thinking.

Tank was typing, looking for information.

"They haven't cut the cable, why doesn't it work?" he asked puzzled.

"Call him."

"What do I tell him, that there are no exits?"

"No. Call Neo."

* * *

Neo hung up. His forehead furrowed in concern.

An agent was chasing Morpheus and he had no exits.

How long would it take him to get to London flying? He had spent three hours scouring the east coast of China.

He paused for a moment, thinking. With the corner of his eye he saw the helicopter that had been after him for a while.

He smiled, he had an idea.

* * *

Agent Jones squinted. He kept his eyes fixed in front of him and slowed the helicopter until it was suspended in midair.

The target was approaching. He was approaching fast.

The agent pulled out his gun and started shooting.

The anomaly, however, did not even flinch. With an outstretched hand, he stopped all the bullets without even slow down.

In a second he was on the pilot's side of the helicopter.

The agent stiffened in his seat.

Ignoring the deafening noise of the blades, Neo raised his hand and pointed to the agent, then to himself and then to the ground beneath them. Without another word he swooped down to the busy street.

Agent Jones frowned.

He slightly looked out of the window. He straightened up, and after a moment he slowly took his hand to the communicator in his ear.

A few seconds later the helicopter was plummeting while the agent, who had taken the body of one passerby was looking face to face to Neo, the once called _Mr. Anderson_.

People around them started running and screaming when they noticed that a helicopter was coming down. And when the first shots rang everything became chaotic. People threw themselves to the floor hysterical. But there were no stray bullets, they had all been stopped in midair.

Neo raised an eyebrow at the agent and haughtily smiled.

The agent dropped his gun and threw himself to the attack. The few people who were able to observe the fight couldn't have said who was winning or what was happening. The movements were so fast that the arms of both opponents seemed blurred.

To agent Jones, however, it was clear from the beginning he was no match for the anomaly. Despite his extremely fast and strong swings, none had made contact. And while he was getting the worst of the fight he could sense that Neo wasn't using his full force or speed.

He threw himself off as he could and pressed his communicator, sending a sign.

* * *

Agent Brown stopped short, his gun still pointing at the man running in front of him. He frowned.

His colleague had managed to caught their main target, but he needed help.

Without hesitation he put his hand on his earpiece and took the body of one of the frightened witnesses in China.

* * *

Sherlock was shouting directions to the cabbie when he caught a glimpse of a running man, dressed all in black with a leather trench coat...


	12. Chapter 12

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 12**

"Stop! STOP!"

The cab came to a halt with a jerk.

Two blocks away from them, the man with the long leather coat crossed the street at full speed getting into what Sherlock knew was a dead-end.

But of course, he also knew that a solid brick wall five meters high would not stop him.

Sherlock waited a moment to see his pursuer, but no one else appeared.

He shut his eyes. What was behind that wall? Housing complexes, a square, some shops. It was dawn, the streets would soon be full of early risers on their way to work, to the gym, or returning home from a night shift. One block, two blocks, three... Buildings with security guards. He would find nothing if he ran that way. The detective opened his eyes immediately.

"The Post Office on Eton street!"

The cabbie scowled. "It's closed for-"

"For renovation, I know! Now, speed!"

The cabbie gritted his teeth and started the car.

"What are you doing? Don't turn around! Take the next left."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Taking a deep breath and gripping the steering wheel, the cabbie followed his directions driving at full speed.

His shift was over and he was heading home when the detective had hailed his cab. The only reason for having accepted him was that he recognized the famous Consulting Detective. He didn't have his hat nor his faithful companion, but his figure was unmistakable. He was now, however, mentally cursing the moment he had let him in.

"Give me your mobile," The detective suddenly blurted out, taking a notepad and a pen from his left jacket pocket.

"What?" The cabbie didn't look away from the road, they were going too fast.

Sherlock ripped a pair of sheets and hastily wrote a few lines on them.

"You know who I am and what I do. I _need_ your mobile."

"No," said the cabbie a little too fast, frowning. Sherlock looked up.

_Mid-thirties. He has a girlfriend. No children. He enjoys his job. He is saving as much money as he can. His mobile must be expensive._

Sherlock ripped another sheet from his notepad and quickly scribbled down a phone number and handed it to the driver.

"It's not like you wouldn't know where to find me," he said with a cold stare "Call this number, you'll get a refund."

The cabbie glanced at him trough the rearview mirror and took the little paper.

"Now, your mobile."

He handed it to the detective.

* * *

Morpheus could see the Post Office now. He kept running. There weren't any gunshots, but that didn't mean he wasn't chased anymore. He was so close.

He suddenly stopped short when a taxi came to a halt with a loud screech in front of the building.

He was about to turn and run away, thinking there was an agent in the vehicle, but then he saw it was only a civilian who came out the car. The man bent down in front of the door of the building and went back to the taxi in less than three seconds. With a groan of the engine the car sped off.

Morpheus frowned and with a few strides he reached the door of the building.

There were some torn sheets and a cell phone on the floor, it rang and vibrated the moment he got close. It was an incoming call. Morpheus turned around, pull out his own cell phone and called Tank.

"Operator"

"Are there any agents nearby?"

"No, sir. Neo made a big enough distraction to attract them both"

Morpheus smiled, and ignored the phone on the floor "When were you gonna tell me this?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I was trying to connect the call to get you out," Tank bit his lip "But I can't,"

Morpheus frowned. "Did they cut the cable?"

"No, they didn't. I don't understand how... I'll try in other exits. I'll call you when I get something."

"Wait, did you see the taxi that stopped in the entrance of the building? Was there any program on it?"

"No, sir. They were civilians"

"Alright. Call me when you can get me out of here." Morpheus disconnected the call and forced the door open. If he had to wait, he would better do it inside.

However when he looked down at the ringing phone a word caught his eye. He quickly bent down and took the torn sheets. He read them frowning. He stood and turned around. The phone rang again, he picked it up but didn't answer it.

Morpheus took a deep breath, and realized it was dawn, people were starting to come out their houses. He entered the building and close the door behind him quickly. Then he reread the papers. One of them had his name on capital letters only, the other one had one question.

_MORPHEUS_

_What is the Matrix?_

* * *

John had carefully put the monitors in the plastic bag and delivered Sherlock's message to the man at their door, and now, he was in the living room thinking about the case. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense.

Terrorists with incredible skills, fought against some secret agents, who weren't under Mycroft's command. Some civilians were involved. Their footprints changed almost from one step to the other. And a camera had just turned off with no reason at all.

It didn't make any sense!

Was it really so hard for Sherlock to explain just once what was going on?

Okay, he had to admit that in most cases it was exciting to follow Sherlock in complete darkness, pursuing the bad guys and protecting his partner, only to be enlighten at the end with his deductions.

It was fun.

But it stopped being funny when the bad guys were part of a really dangerous international terrorist organization with incredible killing skills!

He took a deep breath and pressed his face on his hands.

With each tick-tack of the clock the armchair was becoming more and more comfortable. When he started nodding he stood up and decided to make some tea. Should he get some sleep, or should he wait for Sherlock? We was making up his mind when he noticed Joe's monitor had an image on it.

He had left it on the kitchen table to try to _fix_ it, but he couldn't do anything with it.

He observed it carefully. The only thing he could see was the sky. Joe had to be lying on the ground, somewhere.

He took his mobile and dialed Sherlock's number, but he didn't answer. The line was busy. He watched closely the monitor but there was nothing there more than the sky. John turn up the volume, there were some metallic noises and a bell.

He was trying to identify those sounds when the doorbell rang. John jumped out of his seat and hurried down the steps. It was nearly five in the morning and Mrs. Hudson shouldn't miss a few hours of sleep. The man at the door had a long, dirty brown hair and a small plastic bag in his hands.

"Is Mr. Sherlock at home?" he asked tense.

"No, he isn't," replied John "But you can leave the cameras with me,"

"I need to talk to Mr. Sherlock, I'll come back later." The man turned to leave.

"Is it because you can't find Joe?"

The man stopped and turned. After a moment of hesitation he nodded. "We don't know where he is, his partner left him... and he had one camera."

John nodded and the man handed him the bag.

"We'll keep looking," He said

"I might help," said John and beckoned him in.

The man followed him somewhat uncomfortable through the stairs and into the kitchen. John showed him Joe's monitor.

"He must be in an open area," said John "There are no buildings around him,"

The man stared at the screen. "What happened to him?"

"We're not sure."

They could hear the metallic sounds and the bell. The man looked up.

"He's in the train tracks!" he said with wide eyes.

John looked at him "Of course," he mumbled and then "Let's go!" he said taking his coat, the keys, and ran to his room for a first aid kit, just in case. Then he headed toward the door trying to decide wether or not to call the emergency line from his phone.

* * *

Sherlock got out the cab four blocks away from the Post Office and dismissed the cabbie, who happily went home to finally rest, and to call the telephone number to ask for his refund, of course.

Sherlock frowned. Why were they taking so long to answer the phone?

"Hello?"

Sherlock smiled. The voice was deep and it denoted authority, but it was full of doubt and confusion.

"What is the Matrix?" asked Sherlock bluntly.

"How do you know my name?"

Sherlock's smile widened. He hadn't been sure that man was Morpheus, he only thought that name wouldn't fail to draw the attention of anyone within his organization.

"I did my research," he said "It was the least I could do, after the mess your men caused at the Ministry of Defense to rescue you"

Morpheus tensed on his place. How was this possible? He tried to calm down, breathing deeply.

"What do you know about the Matrix?"

Sherlock frowned a little "Only the small clues your men leave on the net. It's a control system, isn't it? But, I'm quite sure that's not what you really wanted to ask,"

Morpheus narrowed his eyes. No, it wasn't what he wanted to ask. But, how did he knew?

"Who are you?" he said, calling Tank with his own cell phone.

"I'm supposed to stop you," he said "That's why I cut the lines of east London"

Sherlock knew he was taking a risk talking about the phone lines. He had no idea what the phone calls meant. There was a strong possibility that they were important for their escape. He had review each one of the cases they were involved and there was always a phone call from the houses they were in to a private number, just before slipping from the place. But he had no idea what were they for.

Morpheus had held his breath without realizing it. He covered the phone with his hand.

"Tank?"

"Sir?"

"Trace the call." He said quickly.

Tank frowned, he was about to ask what he meant with that, when he saw that Morpheus was having a phone conversation in the Matrix. Who on earth could he be talking with? and just, where did he got the new phone from?

"You cut the phone line, because you thought it would _stop me_?" Morpheus asked slowly.

_He isn't angry. His tone isn't derogatory nor mockingly. He is... skeptical. He can't believe I know. _Sherlock then knew it was true. Without the phone line he couldn't escape. _But why? How?_

"I needed to talk to you. You see, very few things impress me, but an international organization with unique combat skills focused_ only_ in getting _information_ is one of them"

Morpheus was silent for a moment. He just couldn't believe it.

It was true. In his search for the Chosen One he had looked all over the Matrix, collecting data, names, dates... Trinity had to hack into the Department of Treasury of many countries to get all the information of their taxpayers. Until they had found Neo. His real name was Thomas A. Anderson, a programmer analyst at a respectable software company, who had also committed all possible computing crimes there were.

The Chosen One.

"172, Woodworm street" said Tank watching the tall man with the coat and scarf who was leaning against the door of a house.

"Is he a...?"

"He is a civilian, sir."

Morpheus shook his head incredulously. He had to meet this guy. He opened the door, left the building and walked briskly.

"You seem to know a lot about us," he said "What do you want?"

"Your whole organization seems to focus on the Matrix, what is the Matrix?"

Sherlock was genuinely curious. With their skills they could easily overthrow one or two governments, and yet, they acted discreetly. Seeking only information. He had noticed that all the battles they fought were to escape. They never attacked. With the obvious exception of the rescue of their leader. And boy, they knew how to attack.

"You want to know what the Matrix is?" Morpheus couldn't imagine a more unexpected turn of events "You must tell me first how did you know where to find me, and how did you know about the phone lines. Who told you?" _Could it be a trap from the Agents?_

"How did I know where to find you? How to trap you? There was no need to be told. I deduced it."

"You think it wise to lie to me?" snorted Morpheus trying to regain a little control over the conversation.

"I'm not lying," The cold and angry tone surprised Morpheus

"By the way," added Sherlock "You shouldn't get too close to me"

"And why is that?" asked Morpheus narrowing his eyes, one street away from Woodworm st.

"You could attract... those who are after you." Sherlock wasn't sure how to call them.

"Who you mean?" asked Morpheus with a dry mouth "Are you talking about Agents?" T_he skeptical tone again._

"Agents" _What an original name_ thought Sherlock, "How do they control the body of the civilians?"

Morpheus stopped short "What?"

"Back in the factory, where you were made prisoner, there were three civilians. A cabbie, a security guard and a police officer. Their bodies were found in the Ministry of Defense. There were no signs of being coerced in any way, but surely they didn't go there willingly. These... agents brought them there, but how?"

There was a brief silence, in wich Morpheus quicken his pace.

"All this that you know, or suspect... you figured it out by yourself?"

Sherlock didn't answer.

Morpheus reached the street. Three houses away there was a tall man with a long coat and a scarf who was showing him his back. He held a cell phone to his ear. Morpheus didn't get closer.

"Why don't you turn?" asked him confused, still talking on the phone. He didn't like to shout.

"Apparently, those who see you doing something _unusual_ end up being controlled," replied Sherlock. The experiment with the little cameras had yielded such results. Joe had been completely fine until he saw Morpheus jump onto a train.

Morpheus finished the call and came closer.

"They are busy now," he said "And I won't do anything _unusual,_" he wanted to see this man's face "Who are you?"

"My name is Sherlock Holmes" he said turning.

They both kept their phones, and just stayed there staring at each other.

"So, what is the Matrix?"

Morpheus took out his own phone.

"Tank? Find out everything there is about Sherlock Holmes."

"You could as well ask me," said Sherlock raising an eyebrow.

"I have to make sure you're clean before answering any of your questions."

"Will you answer them?"

"Of course," If this civilian had indeed discovered all of this by himself he would be an excellent addition to his crew "But not here" he said glancing around.

"We can get into the house," said Sherlock pointing it out with his head "No one's inside. And they'll return late."

Morpheus nodded. Sherlock forced the door and they broke in.

* * *

That same day a little after eleven in the morning, Sally Donovan entered D.I. Lestrade's office.

"Sir, there's been a break in" she said.

"Not our division" answered Lestrade.

"You'll want it"

* * *

**Okay, this is the longest chapter so far... I was originally going to split it in two, but I decided not to... I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Danger of Deduction**

**Chapter 13**

Neo was now fighting with two agents at the same time.

A couple of days ago he would have believed it impossible, but now it seemed... _easy_.

His first attack was fast and brutal. The moment he saw them together, he stopped holding himself back.

With a well-measured blow to the sternum, one of them hit the floor _again._

When agent Jones stood up, he didn't approached the combatants. He stood there watching the _anomaly_ fight.

It was clear they didn't stand a chance against him.

He made up his mind in a fraction of a second. They would find a more suitable target.

He pressed the communicator in his ear to let agent Brown know of his resolution.

At the same time Neo turned around to look for him. Agent Brown seized that opportunity to kick him in the stomach. It knocked Neo down. When he turned, he noticed the slightly-surprised looks the agents exchanged. He then realized they were about to give up.

When they resumed the fight Neo let the agents hit him a few more times, which made both agents gain confidence.

But it was incredibly frustrating not being able to use all of his strength and, even worse, letting the agents hit him.

So, when he found himself lying in the floor again, Neo decided to keep them busy in another way. He got up quickly, and ran away, climbing to the rooftops, making incredible jumps, making sure the people in the Matrix noticed him.

The agents went after him.

Neo took out his phone and dialed Tank, hoping they had already found another exit for Morpheus. But the line was busy. So he kept running. occasionally fighting the Agents just to keep them at his tail.

* * *

Sherlock and Morpheus entered the house. They enter the living room, while Tank, not really knowing what was going on, searched the Matrix for the information.

"Sherlock Homes, aged 37. Private detective who occasionally helps Scotland Yard. His brother controls most of the British government. He shares his flat and works with an army doctor called John Watson. He's had troubles with cocaine, morphine and cigarettes. His social activity is almost nil... although he's become rather famous because of his job... he's had no previous contact with agents or with any other program."

"That will do, thank you, Tank."

Morpheus stared at the man sitting across from him.

Sherlock kept his face unreadable.

"Will you answer my questions now?"

Morpheus was still a little stunned by the man in front of him, but he kept a serious expression and his brow slightly furrowed.

"Do you want to know what the Matrix is?" he slowly asked.

Morpheus knew the prospects' first impression was important. That's why he had always prepared beforehand what he would say to them. He didn't like to improvise, but in the present situation he had no other option.

"Unfortunately no one can be _told_ what the Matrix is," his voice was low as he said this. "You have to _see it_ for yourself. And once you do, there is no turning back."

Sherlock frowned and pursed his lips.

Morpheus tilted his head. _Sherlock Holmes _could be an important member of the resistance. But, there was no way they could free him now. Not with a broken ship and five dead bodies in the main deck.

"We don't have much time, Sherlock," he said leaning forward, "this is actually not a good time for us. But, in a few weeks, if you are still interested, we could arrange a meeting."

Sherlock chuckled.

"I am afraid, Morpheus, that I'm not making myself clear," he said leaning back in the couch. "The British government hired me to capture you as a terrorist," Sherlock paused for a moment, choosing carefully his next words, "_I decided_ to contact you since, as far as I'm concerned, getting information is not a terrorist act by itself, and because your people doesn't seem to attack unless they're provoked," Sherlock then looked intently into his eyes. "What worries me, is what you want the information _for..._ so, I am giving you the opportunity, here and now, to tell me what the Matrix is... or I can make a call and get you arrested."

Morpheus remained silent, watching intently at the man before him. After a moment a little smile came to his lips.

"All right."

* * *

They had found Joe lying on the ground next to the train tracks.

For a moment John thought he was dead, but then he realized the man was only unconscious. After a quick medical examination they carried him on their shoulders to the main street, where they tried to get a taxi.

After several attempts they finally arrived to the 221B where they found Mrs. Hudson already awake. She help them opening the apartment's door and laying him onto the sofa.

The man who had helped John left almost immediately to tell the rest of the homeless network that Joe had been found.

John called Sherlock again, but the detective didn't answer. He nervously ran a hand trough his hair, turning to see Joe's body on the sofa.

He slowly got closer to him, and after a little hesitation he tried to wake him up. He gently moved his shoulder, and when it didn't work he shook it slightly. But he didn't wake up. John dropped heavily onto his couch, one hand on his face.

He suddenly felt very tired. He began to yawn, and not really knowing how or when he fell asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

Tank leaned back in his chair and pressed a hand in his abdomen. He could not help the moan that came out of his mouth. His wound was large and deep. Morpheus had cleaned it. He had to bandage his entire torso to cover it. That had been the first time Tank sat in the medical ward of the ship as a patient.

He knew he shouldn't touch it, but the wound was itching as hell.

Trinity looked worried.

"You should rest."

"I'm fine," he said quickly, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand.

He couldn't afford to rest. Not now anyway.

He had to keep an eye on Neo and Morpheus.

He didn't understand what was happening, and it made him nervous.

Morpheus had been talking with a civilian for nearly an hour. A civilian! What they could be talking about... he had no idea. Nor did Trinity by the looks of her.

And there was Neo, who was now in a car chase on a highway. He had managed to keep both agents busy this whole time.

Tank had enjoyed watching him. After all these years of waiting and searching, he could finally see what the One was capable of.

Keeping two agents at bay was something amazing. But Tank knew, after seeing him _fly_ that he could do _much more._

He got a call from Morpheus.

"Operator."

"Tank, try to make the call to Eton street's exit."

Tank frowned "The only exits I could connect with were in the other side of London, sir. I still don't know why."

"Yes, well, that would be because Sherlock cut the landlines of all east London," said Morpheus.

Tank raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He _cut_ the landlines?" he asked in disbelief.

"But he had them connected again. Try to make the call."

Tank was already used to obey Morpheus' orders without questioning. But it had never been as difficult as now.

He tried to make the call. And to his surprise the line connected.

"It works now," confirmed Tank frowning.

"Good. I'm on my way. Call Neo. Tell him to go to his exit, we need to talk."

"Yes, sir."

When the call ended, Trinity looked at him with questioning eyes, but Tank only shrugged as he dialed Neo's number.

* * *

John woke with a start.

Joe was facing him.

"Hello," said slowly John sitting up straight.

The man didn't reply.

John rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eight o'clock. He had slept an hour at the most.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

Joe didn't answer. He didn't look scared nor angry, but terribly tired and a little anxious.

"Where is Mr. Sherlock?" he finally asked.

John let out a sigh "I don't know," he admitted. "He's been out all night."

Joe then extended his hand and gave the doctor the last of Lestrade's little cameras.

"A woman entered the house I was watching-"

"Yes, I know," John nodded "We saw you last night."

The man nodded.

After a little hesitation, John asked, "what happened?"

Joe shook his head and then shrugged.

"I'm not sure. After I saw him jump, my whole body suddenly hurt"-A chill ran through him at the memory-"And then," he frown, "I was lying on the ground. It was dark, and I felt so weak I couldn't move. Next thing I knew, I was here."

John absently nodded his head. They both kept silent for a moment. Each one of them immersed in their own thoughts.

"You must be hungry," John suddenly said getting on his feet, remembering that his guest didn't have dinner last night.

"I'm fine," said Joe quickly and standing up as well, "I can't stay. I have to make sure the others are alright."

"They are," said John soothingly. "You were the only one who's missing."

It was Joe's turn to nod absently. "Yeah, well. Thanks for everything, doctor Watson, but, hum..." Poor Joe was looking so lost. It was obvious he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

John put tentatively a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right," he said slowly.

Joe took a deep breath and nodded again.

"I have a couple of sandwiches from last night," said John with a casual tone and heading to the kitchen...

After lunch, Joe left, feeling a little better.

When John heard the front door close, he sighed.

_Where are you Sherlock?_

* * *

Sherlock walked to Baker Street. It took him nearly two hours to get there, but he needed to think. He needed to think about so many things.

He had forced Morpheus to explain what _exactly_ the Matrix was. At first, he tried to explain it in a very romantic way _The Matrix is all around us. Even now_ _in this very room. You can see it when you go to work, when you go to church..._ But Sherlock had interrupted him, asking him to skip the preface. So he explained in another way, _It is a prison you cannot smell or taste or touch. A prison for your mind..._ It was a nice start, but Sherlock needed data, What? How? When? Why?

After several attempts, he _understood_.

He finally understood what Morpheus had tried to explain. And his whole world collapsed.

Nothing. NOTHING he knew was real.

His entire world was fictitious.

A computer program made to imprison him.

The human race was enslaved by machines, without them even suspecting it.

Once the initial shock wore off, and after two hours of thinking it over, Sherlock allowed himself a small smile. He had to admit that the machines' scheme had been brilliantly smart.

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Hello there! Thank you very much for reading! I wish you all to have an excellent day! Or sweet dreams if you're reading this at night!**

**This particularly chapter is dedicated to Oh I am Slain. Thank you very much for your kind observations! They helped me a lot in my writing. I hope this chapter won't have any grammatical mistakes. (Yes, I dare you to find one) ñ_ñ **

**-if you do please let me know- XD**

**And about the story... I'm sorry I'm taking so much to update. It's summer, I have more free time, it should be easier! But sometimes my brain just freezes. **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who read, review, follow and favorite this story! **

**See you soon! **


End file.
